


You're the (only) one

by HobbesIsReal



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Artist Clarke, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbesIsReal/pseuds/HobbesIsReal
Summary: Another one shot fluff because I can't stop with these two.





	

Clarke putters around her studio - a room Lexa set aside for her that is completely private. Nobody beside herself and Lexa is allowed into it at any time. Clarke rearranges her drawing tools and organizes all of her finished pieces on one side of the room, except her most recent one. 

This one, of Lexa, is stored on her easel near the back wall, covered with a sheet. Clarke knows Lexa will come looking for her soon, as the last rays of sunlight create long shadows on the floor. 

Sure enough, there is a light knock and Clarke calls for her to come in. They smile at each other silently as Lexa closes the door behind her and treads quietly and purposefully toward her lover.

“Hi.” Clarke says, her voice raspy from not being used all day since she had been working since shortly after breakfast. One hand finds its way to the back of Lexa’s neck, the other grazing her jawline and pulling her into a firm, sustained kiss. Lexa smirks and lightly squeezes Clarke’s hips. 

“Hello.” Lexa says when they finally part. “How was your day?” 

“Productive.” Clarke says easily, moving to trace Lexa’s collarbone with her fingers. “And how are you?”

Lexa’s lips press together slightly and Clarke can tell she doesn’t want to get into it. 

“Better now.” Is all Lexa supplies. Clarke pulls her into a gentle hug, nuzzling her face into Lexa’s neck. As they separate, Lexa catches a glimpse of the covered piece in the back of the room. Clarke follows her curious gaze before threading their fingers and leading them toward it. 

Clarke stops expectantly before it, her eyes on Lexa. 

“May I?” Lexa asks, gesturing needlessly. Clarke simply nods. When Lexa unveils the drawing, she takes a long deep breath in. 

She sees an illustration of her own bare back as she lies on a bed facing away. Her tattoo is shown in great detail and the shadows and contrast are shaded beautifully in charcoal. Her eyes rove over the piece, taking in every gradation of light and carefully drawn strand of hair. It is bright and tender.

Clarke watches her absorb it all and after a while, she tugs a little on Lexa’s hand in hers.

“Do you like it?” Clarke asks, and Lexa turns her head quickly to finally look at her, swallowing thickly. 

“I love it.” Lexa says softly, stepping closer to Clarke, her fingers tucking a blonde lock behind her ear. Lexa looks at her with nothing short of adoration.

“But I think…” Lexa starts, gazing back at the drawing, “It should probably stay in here. In our room, too many people would see it.” 

Clarke regards Lexa with feigned suspicion. 

“You don’t want anyone to see what you look like in bed?” Clarke murmurs. Again, Lexa looks at her and swallows before answering. 

“You are the only one who sees me like this.” She replies. Clarke nods, waits for more as Lexa’s head dips slightly. 

“You’re the only one I want to see me like this.” Lexa clarifies. Clarke smiles tenderly and wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck, letting their foreheads touch as Lexa’s arms fold around her waist comfortably. When Clarke feels Lexa’s shoulders start to finally relax after a long day of being composed and tense, she kisses her again. It is not heated, but it is earnest and intentional. She pulls back and their eyes meet, exuding love and care and comfort. 

“This will be just for us, then.” Clarke whispers.


End file.
